Tudo é Teddy Lupin
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Tudo acabava sobrando para Teddy Lupin. Até bancar a babá inferno.


**Tudo é Teddy Lupin**

Eu já estava cansado da rotina. Primeiro de setembro ir para Hogwarts, às onze horas em ponto, voltar no Natal para casa, voltar para Hogwarts, terminar o ano e voltar para casa, passar um mês na casa do meu padrinho Harry. Mais cansado ainda das rotinas do dia-a-dia. Acordar, tomar café-da-manhã, ter aulas totalmente insuportáveis e tolamente desnecessárias. Às vezes eu admirava demais tio Jorge e tio Fred, é claro. Mesmo que eu não o tenho conhecido. Sua passagem por Hogwarts era _lendária_. Bem, enfim, voltando para a rotina. Depois das aulas almoço, depois mais aulas ainda, depois estudar feito um cão e fazer trabalhos como um elfo doméstico cumpre ordens. Dormir. Acordar, tomar café-da-manhã... Merda, isso era Hogwarts. Ah, ok. Tinha os treinos de quadribol, os jogos de quadribol e Hogsmead. Grande nova rotina. Todo treino era a mesma coisa, todo jogo era a mesma coisa. Hogsmead era sempre a mesma coisa.

Só para piorar as coisas existia Victoire. Ela não tinha uma rotina. Não mesmo. Tinha dias em que era pedida em namoro por mil caras. Tinha dias que nem olhavam para ela. Tinha dias que ela corria atrás de algum idiota. Tinha dias que os idiotas corriam atrás dela. Às vezes ela dava um fora. Às vezes levava um. Algumas vezes andava com o pessoal da Grifinória, outras vezes com os da Corvinal, outras com os da Lufa-Lufa... E uma vez eu a vi andando com um cara da Sonserina. Juro. Ela não se importava muito com jogos, mas às vezes ia, só para fazer alguma coisa diferente. Hogsmead era sempre uma grande aventura para ela. Tomar cerveja amanteigada quando estava solteira ou quando tomava um pé na bunda. Ir à Madame Puddifoot quando estava namorando. Comprar doces na Dedosdemel quando estava de TPM. Visitar a Casa dos Gritos de vez em quando. Sempre mudava seu roteiro e sua companhia. Assim como tinha vezes que ficava no castelo cumprindo alguma detenção ou porque simplesmente não estava com vontade alguma de ir a Hogsmead. Porque Hogsmead, dizia ela, era _sempre_ a mesma.

E se não fosse porque as coisas estavam ruins, naquele dia as coisas tenderam a ficar_ piores_. Eu, Teddy Lupin, resolvi não ir primeiro à casa de minha avó, Andrômeda. Fugir da rotina, sabe como é... Eu detesto rotina, embora eu tenha uma há anos. Fui com meu padrinho para a Toca. Tive que dividir um quarto com James e Albus. Sim, isso podia ser o inferno. Eles poderiam destruir a casa se eu não interviesse em suas brigas infantis de crianças mimadas que eram. Céus, crescer sendo educado por dona Molly não era a coisa boa que me parecera no início. Ela podia ser incrivelmente doce e adorável, mas também notoriamente explosiva. Mas tendia a ser incrivelmente dobrável com James. Fosse porque ele tinha herdado os olhos de seu irmão ou porque tinha tantas sardas quanto Fred. Sabe-se lá o poder que James tinha sobre ela. Se eu o visse dando a dona Molly poção do amor, eu não me surpreenderia. De modo algum. Ok, eu falo demais e nem mesmo cheguei ao ponto principal ainda. Voltando.

Fosse porque as coisas já estavam ruins ou fosse por outra maldição qualquer, aquela sexta-feira estava sendo pior ainda. Albus e James quebraram a minha cama enquanto brigavam. Eu cortara meu dedo cortando pão. Porque desta vez Lily e James brigavam e acabaram me empurrando. A porcaria da faca escorregou e eu me cortei. Roxanne e Dominique descobriram minha coleção de revistas e mostraram para todos. O caso é que eu coleciono _Playboys_. E se já não bastasse, Harry, Gina, dona Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Gui, Angelina, Jorge, Rony e Hermione resolveram sair e deixar _adivinhe quem _de babá das crianças? Sim, Teddy Lupin! Semana passada Teddy Lupin teve que ajudar dona Molly a limpar a casa. Ontem Teddy Lupin teve que correr – literalmente correr – no povoado mais próximo porque Gina esquecera de avisar Harry que não havia mais abóbora para suco e cebola para a sopa. Alguns dias atrás Teddy teve que dar comida as galinhas e varrer o pátio com Lily, Albus e James. Mas os três juntos fazem mais bagunça do que arrumam alguma coisa. Teddy fez tudo sozinho. Desse jeito eu até sentia falta de uma rotina.

Desde que os adultos saíram Hugo e Lily já haviam quebrado dois pratos e três copos, Albus e James quase derrubaram a televisão e rasgaram uma almofada, Roxanne e Dominique reviraram o meu quarto e Louis pendurara-se na cortina, caíra ao chão e rasgara a cortina novinha de dona Molly. Eu simplesmente não nasci para ser a babá inferno da família. Victoire, sentada em uma cadeira no jardim, lendo um livro, apenas olhava de vez em quando para a casa, ria da minha cara de apavorado e voltava para seu livro.

Bem, depois de várias tentativas frustradas de acalmar os demônios – sim, porque eram apenas demônios disfarçados com cara de crianças – resolvi que estava na hora de desistir. Nem exorcismo adiantaria. O negócio era suicídio mesmo. Ou talvez homicídio, era bom eu decidir logo.

Sacudindo meus cabelos – que recentemente eu havia mudado para um castanho claro – fui até a rua, peguei uma cadeira e sentei ao lado de Victoire.

- Desistiu assim tão fácil? – perguntou-me ela, fechando o livro e me olhando com um sorriso divertido.

- Não venha com ironias – eu respondi sem nem olhar para ela.

- E quem aqui está ironizando? Lupin, você é mesmo tão idiota quanto dizem.

- Tão idiota quanto dizem?

- Sim. Todo mundo diz que Teddy Lupin é mais idiota do que parece.

- Obrigado, eu acho. – Victoire riu, prendeu os longos cabelos loiros em um rabo-de-cavalo e me ficou parada me olhando.

- Sabe, quando você não faz merda com seus cabelos, até que é bonitinho.

- Ah, Vick. Eu te conheço.

- E?

- E isso significa que até o fim das férias você me substituirá por tipo três ou quatro caras. Ou mais.

- Você às vezes soa como um filme de Sessão da Tarde. O eterno _nerd_ incompreendido, apaixonado pela vagabunda. Pronto. Esse é o seu filme Teddy, previsível como deveria ser. Você é previsível.

- E você? Soa como um filme de Tela Quente.

- Tela Quente? – Victoire gargalhou.

- É. Coloque em um caldeirão alguns caras sarados, algumas putinhas de plantão e a puta-mor. Bonita como deve ser e atraente como deve ser e encantadora e venenosa. Ah, claro. Uma mocinha que é desvirtuada pela puta-mor, o sarado-mor se apaixona pela mocinha, a puta-mor faz de tudo para destruí-la enquanto finge ser sua amiga. Pronto.

- E quem sou eu nessa história? Alguma putinha de plantão, a puta-mor ou a mocinha desvirtuada?

- As três, é claro. Você está sempre de plantão, é venenosa, mas também se apaixona.

- Você é absurdamente previsível, sabia?

- Por que agora?

- Porque você não me conhece. Mas pensa que sabe tudo sobre mim.

- Na verdade eu sei bastante coisa. Você é Victoire Isabelle Delacour Weasley, tem quinze anos, é ¼ veela, grifinória, popular, freqüentadora assídua da biblioteca, incrivelmente bonita, adora ironias, tem qualquer garoto aos seus pés, odeia rotinas e jamais segue uma. Gosta de Feitiços, odeia Astronomia, acha Adivinhação desprezível e História da Magia simplesmente desnecessária.

- Você sabe o que todo mundo sabe. Mas não sabe que na verdade eu sou uma ótima babá! – ela sorriu.

- Ah, você é?

- Sou.

- Então me ensine a ser. Porque aparentemente eu não sou.

- Regra de ouro: nunca deixe as crianças sozinhas se não quiser ver a casa destruída. Você acaba de burlar e regra de ouro, Teddy.

- E do que adianta eu estar lá se de qualquer forma eles vão destruir a casa?

- Já tentou chantagem?

- Sim. Ameacei me matar, ameacei matar eles, ameacei tortura-los, ameacei contar para a mãe...

- Deixe de ser idiota. Eles não têm medo da mamãe. Ameace contar a vovó Weasley para você ver uma coisa. Chega a ser engraçado.

- Se eu ameaçar eles param?

- _Eles _sim, James não. Com James a coisa é mais complicada. Mas lembre a ele que você sabe o que ele tem embaixo da cama.

- E o que diabos ele tem embaixo da cama?

- A mesma coisa que você – Victoire deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

- Filho da mãe! Bem que eu não lembrava de ter trazido as _minhas_ revistas para cá. Não correria esse risco.

- Céus Lupin! Você consegue ser mais idiota do que dizem. Isso me assusta!

- Ah, não. Lily quebrou mais um copo!

- Veja e aprenda Lupin.

Com um sorriso debochado Victoire entrou na casa, seguida de perto por mim. Em poucos minutos ela tinha controlado os irmãos, os dois Potter menores e todos os Weasley. Victoire nascera para ser a babá inferno da família e não eu. Droga, até nisso ela conseguia se superar? Bem, mais ou menos. James continuava sem querer obedecer.

- Tudo bem James – disse ela, virando-lhe as costas. -, faça o que quiser. Quando vovó Molly souber que você fez tudo sozinho, que foi o único que não obedeceu, tenho certeza de que ela ficará _muito_ orgulhosa de seu neto preferido por quebrar a casa dela inteirinha.

- Mas não fui eu! Não sozinho! – berrou James.

Virando-se para todos com um sorriso divertido Victoire perguntou:

- Alguém aqui vai contar para a vovó Molly que destruiu a casa dela? – todos os pequenos negaram com risadinhas. – E dirão que a culpa é de quem? – os pequenos gritaram "De James!" – Muito bem James, acha que ela irá acreditar em quem?

- Talvez em Teddy? Ele devia estar de babá hoje.

- Eu tentei James. Mas você me deu trabalho demais – eu acrescentei rindo.

- Vocês vão me pagar por isso, estão ouvindo? Principalmente você Victoire, espere até o ano começar!

- Nossa, James – disse ela sarcasticamente. -, estou realmente morrendo de medo. Porque toda vez que você me ameaça, você cumpre não é mesmo? Para quem é da Grifinória com tanto orgulho você é um tanto quanto covarde.

- Ah, cale a boca, Vick! – gritou ele subindo as escadas e batendo a porta do quarto.

- James é um bundão! – gritou Louis sorrindo.

- Aprendeu direitinho, Louis! – aprovou Victoire antes de caminhar calmamente até a rua, sentar em sua cadeira e abrir o livro novamente.

- Ei, espera! – eu gritei e corri atrás dela, sentando novamente na cadeira ao lado dela.

- O que foi dessa vez Lupin? Estou tentando ler, não está vendo?

- Tudo é Teddy Lupin! Por Merlin, a culpa tem que ser sempre minha?

- Pode, por favor, ser menos dramático? Obrigada. Porque sabe Teddy, se não fosse essa tua sina por drama eu já teria dito isso há muito tempo.

- Eu não tenho... Isso o que, Vick?

- Teddy, deixe de ser idiota uma vez na vida, eu não sou parte de um filme de Tela Quente. Eu sou a mocinha que se apaixona pelo eterno _nerd_ incompreendido. Eu diria isso de outra forma, mas a conversa que tivemos hoje me... – interrompi toda aquela besteira que ela falava. Nem me importava o que ela diria. Eu havia entendido. E a sensação dos lábios de Victoire nos meus era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa. Com uma rotina assim eu poderia me acostumar. Com certeza.

Tudo é Teddy Lupin. Até mesmo aquele que muda o filme de Victoire Weasley.


End file.
